starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Mestre sade
Olá ! Seja muito bem-vindo à minha página de discussão! Sinta-se livre pra falar mal de mim pelas costas me incomodar! A não ser que a mensagem não tenha sentido/propósito nenhum... aí eu serei obrigado a apagá-la. Ah, e não se esqueça de colocar título e assinatura 'na mensagem, mas, antes de tudo, não se esqueça que responderei diretamente em sua página de discussão; ex de assinatura: Título ... Mensagem ... Assinatura (~~~~) ---- frame|[[Luke Skywalker te saúda!]] 'Bem-vindo (a) Mestre sade! Olá Mestre sade, seja bem-vindo ao Star Wars Wiki em Português. Obrigado pela sua edição na página Carnor Jax. Para começar, recomendamos que leia nossas páginas de ajuda para editar corretamente: *Páginas internas: **'Manual de Estilo ' **'Guia de Layout ' **'Predefinições' *Páginas externas: **Como editar uma página **Editando, política, conduta, e tutorial Depois, é só editar! Pesquise nossas atividades e mãos à obra. Há muita coisa a ser feita! Esperamos que aproveite sua estadia aqui! Você sempre é encorajado a participar da comunidade e do fórum. Ah, e você pode assinar seu nome em páginas de discussão usando três tils, assim:~~~. Quatro tils (~~~~) produzem seu nome e a data/hora atuais. Se você tem alguma dúvida, veja as páginas de ajuda, ou me pergunte em minha página de discussão. Que a Força esteja com você! — -- Thales César (discussão) 16h52min de 27 de Abril de 2012 Ajuda para editar Olá Mestre sade Bem vindo à Star Wars Wiki. Obrigado pela ajuda Contudo, há algo que precisa saber: aqui na Star Wars Wiki, nós temos duas páginas que nos guiam e que dizem como os artigos devem ser escritos, estruturados e criados: Manual de Estilo e o Guia de Layout. Leia estas duas páginas. Elas contém instruções de como editar corretamente aqui na wiki. Além disso, }.|}} Uma vez que você tiver lido estas páginas, volte a editar! Nós estamos muito ansiosos para vê-lo em ação, mas queremos que edite corretamente para poder nos ajudar com a wiki. Por favor, se tiver qualquer problema, dúvida, dificuldade, não hesite em me deixar uma mensagem! Estou aqui para ajudá-lo a nos ajudar. Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 22h22min de 27 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) Atenção! Olá Mestre sade Tome cuidado. Você vem quebrando umas das políticas aqui da Star Wars Wiki: a normas sobre as medalhas. Por favor, leia atentamente essa e [[:Categoria:Politicas no Star Wars Wiki|todas as outras políticas aqui da Star Wars Wiki]] para evitarmos problemas futuros. Obrigado Thales César (discussão) 19h26min de 2 de Maio de 2012 (UTC) Cuidado Olá Mestre sade Mais uma vez, obrigado pelo esforço em ajudar a Star Wars Wiki a se tornar cada vez melhor! Mas você ainda não está seguindo o Manual de Estilo e o Guia de Layout. Leia estas páginas! Elas são importantes e são fáceis de entender. É muito mais fácil apenas ler e entender duas páginas do que escrever outra sem seguir um padrão; imagine só se cada usuário da wiki começasse a editar de qualquer forma? As páginas da wiki virariam uma bagunça, feias e desorganizadas. Então o que está esperando? Você só vai realmente estar nos ajudando quando estiver editando dentro dos padrões que todas as páginas da wiki seguem. Se você não entendeu alguma coisa destas páginas, ou está tendo problemas com alguma coisa, deixe-me uma mensagem! Eu vou estar mais do que feliz em poder te ajudar com qualquer coisa da wiki, então não seja tímido! Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão)18h38min de 5 de Maio de 2012 (UTC) Bloqueado! Este usuário foi bloqueado, mas já voltou à ativa e se comporta muito bem, obrigado. Tempo da prova acabando Olá sade! Estou vendo que você ainda não terminou a edição da prova, a página Vengeance. Bem, quero avisá-lo que o prazo está acabando (última semana), caso precise de mais tempo fale comigo. JediSam(discussão) 21h27min de 24 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) Muitas {Emuso} Olá sade! Percebi que você esteve adicionando a {Emuso} a diversas páginas sem nem ao menos editá-las ou terminar uma sequer, isso pode ser considerado uma quebra de políticas, então sugiro que comece a editar esse artigos antes de ficar adicionando mais {Emuso} em outros. Até mais. JediSam(discussão) 23h04min de 14 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Mestre, Padawan Oi mestre,muit obrigado por me ensinar tudo!!! Darth Matematica (discussão) 18h12min de 15 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Interlang e categorias Estive vendo suas últimas criações de artigos, e percebi que não tem colocado a predefinição Interlang e adicionado as categorias, diminuindo o grau de organização das páginas. Deixo esta mensagem apenas para lembrá-lo, pois tens um grande potencial de edição e precisa aprimorá-la cada vez mais. Δdley! 20px (comlink) 01h52min de 16 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Sorry Desculpa se lá no chat, no dia 11 eu não fiquei quieto, sai e entrei muitas vezes,mil perdoes Mestre. Lord Tyranus 13h35min de 16 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Oi Oi sade não vai mais entrar no chat? Lord Tyranus 22h10min de 16 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Oi Oi mestre,queria colocar uma imagem em Shol Bestros,voce deixa? Laryzinha (discussão) 14h52min de 17 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Páginas apagadas Mestre!!apagaram as páginas Obi-Wan Kenobi e Luke Skywalker não tem mais nada!!!Como vamos arrumar? : Darth Matematica (discussão) 15h48min de 17 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Pergunta: Vai entrar no chat não? Lord Tyranus 23h12min de 17 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Pontos de vista Olá Sade, tudo bem? Cara, devemos enxergar a wiki primeiro como leitores e só depois como editores. Eu, como leitor, se começo a ler uma página e depois outra e outra e cada uma for escrita de uma maneira diferente, com fontes diferentes, cores diversas e layouts diversos, vou perder a vontade de ler a wiki. Sem um padrão, o leitor vai desvalorizar a wiki achando que é a maior bagunça, cada um fazendo de qualquer jeito e não vai voltar. Deve sim haver um padrão, para que o leitor não se perca durante a leitura e durante a navegação pela wiki. Quero deixar claro que respeito seu ponto de vista, afinal, todos devem ter suas próprias opiniões. Incentivo você a continuar com suas opiniões, porque só assim podemos debater e evoluirmos juntos, sem nunca esquecermos de aceitar o ponto de vista dos outros. Com conversa, debate e bom senso, só iremos melhorar nossa wiki. Domingos Coelho Jr (discussão) 13h40min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Re: Proposta Eu abri um tópico no fórum ontem dando esclarecimentos sobre o assunto abordado ontem e até agora todos parecem ter concordado. Se você quiser, pode propor lá uma mudança. O fórum é aberto para qualquer usuário interessado. Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 13h52min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *A comunidade de usuários aqui é relativamente pequena. Nós damos um período de tempo para todos lerem e opinarem sobre a proposta, não podemos deixar as votações abertas infinitamente, uma hora elas tem que fechar. Até agora, quase todas as vezes em que fizemos uma votação a vasta maioria votou. Nós até avisamos de pessoa em pessoa quando é algo importante, mas é dever de cada usuário que queira se envolver com os assuntos da Wiki checar o fórum, existe até uma predefinição para ser colocada na sua página de usuário mostrando as páginas de discussão ativas e quando o fórum foi editado. Quando é algo realmente estrutural, atualizamos as Mensagens da Comunidade, como nesse caso. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 15h12min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *nem todos a mais usuarios lele agora voce esta sento ruim Lord Tyranus 16h03min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Diversao risadas master Um video para dar risadas e rir ate morre! thumb|center|335px|kkkkkkkkk Resposta ao seu P.S "Olá, vejo que não votou a favor no fórum, espero que saiba o que fez com clareza, mas ainda assim te respeito, mas, pelo menos, respeite meu ponto de vista, OK? ATENCIOSAMENTE: 23h00min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC)" Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui, em momento algum desrespeitei seu ponto de vista. Como você sou livre para expor minhas ideias da maneira que julgo ser a mais clara possivel e nao tenho culpa se minhas palavras possam ter parecido ofencivas a você. Espero que voce entenda que nunca tive e nem terei nada contra a sua pessoa e a seus pleitos, mas não gostei da forma com que voce vem agindo nessa questão , madar recadinhos na pagina pessoal dos usuarios como voce esta fazendo é um constrangimento para quem recebe e ridiculo para você. P.S se quiser dar alguma resposta ou iniciar uma discussão por favor manda para meu e-mail pq nao vou contribuir com discussões publicas na wikia. desde já grato. Sobre as páginas de discussão Olá Sade, só passei para avisar que as páginas de discussão não são um "diário de edições", não precisa ficar escrevendo as modificações que você faz na página ou avisando que é um esboço. A página de discussão deve ser usada quando você discordar de algo que estiver escrito ou de algo na página mas não tem certeza que está errado, ou ela está marcada como em uso. Usar a página de discussão da maneira que você tem usado atrapalha esse propósito, pois mantemos listas das páginas de discussão ativas justamente para monitorar essas discordâncias. Obrigada, 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 21h37min de 23 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Amigo Voltou as ativas aqui amigo estava a sua espera. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 21h32min de 14 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Sade eu to no chat,preciso saber se vc sabe fazer predefinições,entra lá... --Frod 12h41min de 17 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) sade Sade eu coloquei a predefinição thau porque eu estava em risc o de bloqueio.Dai eu criei o Lord Tharkun do Senhor dos Aneis.Lord Tharkun (discussão) 16h48min de 4 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Edições continuam erradas Olá sade, percebo mais uma vez que você continua a ignorar as regras da Wiki, portanto: 135px '''Você vai voltar pra casa e repensar sua vida.' Suas edições não fazem parte da conduta da ''Star Wars Wiki'' e foram consideradas vandalismo }.|.}}|.}} Você será bloqueado caso mais uma vez. Sinta-se à vontade para contribuir de forma benéfica a essa comunidade. E sugiro que termine a edição da Vengeance logo. JediSam(discussão) 22h09min de 11 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) :O que eu quis dizer foi: a página não está concluída!!. Não adianta dizer o contrário pois ela visivelmente não estava nenhum pouco parecida com o que foi pretendido! Eu aprovei que você editasse, você (diz que) "'''editou", mas pelo que vi... Você começou a edição e foi só eu dizer que estava indo bem, que você parou. :Outra coisa: então, significa que uma página só é "sua responsabilidade" se tiver uma {Emuso}? É assim? Pois é bem assim que foi dito que '''NÃO se deve agir. A {Emuso} é um simples aviso que você precisa de tempo pra editar uma página. :Bem, eu acho que não devia estar insistindo pra que você aceite essa última chance, mas aqui estou; você pode escolher rejeitar, ignorar, reclamar. Mas saiba que podem haver consequências... as quais não quero que aconteçam, se você também não quer, então por favor, colabore! :JediSam(discussão) 18h13min de 12 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Re:Banimento do chat Simples, você quebrou a política do chat. Mas não se preocupe, assim que eu ver que você está editando corretamente, o banimento será retirado. JediSam(discussão) 00h19min de 13 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) lorde tyranus sade eu esqueci a senha que eu alterei na conta lorde tyranus, se voce receber um email disso por favor copie e cole e mande na page de disscusão do Lord Tharkun.esta conta esta sendo essencial para mim. Lord Tharkun (discussão) 21h13min de 20 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Re:Quebra de regra Olá sade, Não entendi o que você quis dizer... mas se a {Emuso} foi retirada saiba que é porquê quem devia estar editando a página, na verdade, não estava. JediSam(discussão) 20h20min de 24 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Alguns pontos pra melhorar Sade, eu vejo que suas edições ainda não estão melhorando, então preste atenção: *Quando for colocar uma imagem, coloque-a no lugar correto, não no meio do texto. *Não esqueça da Interlang. *Não use categorias como "Artigos para Wikificar". *Cuidado com os erros de gramática. *Não crie páginas muito pequenas. Alguns desses aspectos estão no Manual de Estilo, melhore as edições, por que você está quebrando o Aviso5... JediSam(discussão) 22h50min de 24 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Re:Chewie Olá Sade! Bem-vindo de volta à ativa, e está indo certo sim! Parabéns! :D Bem, bom trabalho com a página do Chewie, não sei se pretende expandi-la ou arrumá-la, mas está indo muito bem! Qualquer coisa falo com você, ou te deixo uma mensagem com "sugestões" como essa aí de cima ^ :P Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 16h18min de 3 de Abril de 2013 (UTC) *Boa. :Quer ajuda em quê? JediSam(discussão) 20h38min de 10 de Abril de 2013 (UTC) PAC Está pronta a página do Projeto de Aceleração do Crescimento. Não esqueça de passar nela e mostrar o seu apoio! JediSam(discussão) 21h53min de 13 de Junho de 2013 (UTC) Re:Jappe A página ficou muito boa! Ótimo! Sobre o projeto, logo logo teremos um projeto sobre planetas, setores, sistemas, estrelas e enfim, tudo o resto que tiver na galáxia de Star Wars! ;) JediSam(discussão) 23h03min de 5 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) Re:10000 Opa, quase lá! :D Uma coisa, pode tirar a e a da página do Chebacca. ;) JediSam(discussão) 23h42min de 5 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) Testes Sade, você poderia terminar o artigo do Ki-Adi-Mundi antes de continuar no Chewbacca? :) JediSam(discussão) 20h01min de 12 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) Re:Parceria Que bom que você está de volta. Sumiu hein? Nós já somos parceiros. Pode postar os artigos lá, e o Domingos também faz isso, fale com ele. E termine o Ki-Adi-Mundi pra postar lá, hahaha! JediSam(discussão) 13h03min de 7 de Fevereiro de 2014 (UTC) Re:Sua participação Encher a paciência? Nunca! :P Bem, só me enche a paciência usuários que não seguem as normas :B (o que não é o seu caso, ok? x.x) Hmmm.... estou em dúvida com esse pedido seu... vou perguntar se o que entendi está certo... :P Então você quer postar um artigo da wiki no Cast Wars por semana, e além deste, um artigo de personagem sugerido pela Wiki? Ok, me parece interessante, tô nessa. Me avise se houver algo mais. JediSam(discussão) 01h41min de 8 de Fevereiro de 2014 (UTC) :Ah, tem um problema. :( Ultimamente não estamos com muitas páginas novas pra postar... JediSam(discussão) 01h42min de 8 de Fevereiro de 2014 (UTC) ::Personagem da semana: Koffi Arana :) JediSam(discussão) 16h43min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2014 (UTC) Tá aí, rapaz? Ei, onde estão as páginas da Wiki no Cast Wars? :( Quero notícias hein, hahaha! JediSam(discussão) 00h49min de 27 de Abril de 2014 (UTC)